Mario
Mario is the main protagonist and of the Super Mario series and is a playable character in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sonic the Hedgehog. His minion would be Toad. Biography IT'S A ME MARIO! Once an ordinary plumber living in Brooklyn, Mario soon became an all-star hero once he saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil tyrant Bowser. Having gone on countless adventures, Mario is no stranger to fantastical experiences. Mario has even taken roles outside of being a plumber and a hero, becoming a doctor, kart racer, boxing referee, and even a professional athlete in multiple sports. While his small stature may not be very intimidating, Mario's years of experience makes him more than a challenge to anyone willing to face him. THE LEGACY OF MARIO: *''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Wrecking Crew *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Land *Dr. Mario *Super Mario World *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Paper Mario *Mario Party 3 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Party 6 *New Super Mario Bros *Mario Kart DS *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario Party 7 *Mario Party 8 *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Party 9 *New Super Mario Bros 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Kart 7 *New Super Mario Bros U *Mario Kart 8 *Super Mario 3D World *Mario Party 10 *Super Mario Maker *Super Mario Odyssey *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Super Mario Party *Super Mario Maker 2 Arcade Opening Mario's story begins with Mario standing in Peach's castle, with a group of Toads surrounding him. The Toads say "Mario! Mario! We've heard something really interesting!" Mario simply says "Hmm?" The Toads say "There's some sort of gathering going on! Heroes from all over are meeting to see who's the strongest!" The screen switches to show Mario looking away, saying "I don't know...", but the Toads say "Come on, Mario! You've saved us tons of times!" Mario then says "Okay, maybe I'll go see." Rival Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Reason: '''Mario is seen walking in the rival stage, when all of a sudden he is knocked over by a blue blur. Mario gets up to see Sonic standing there. Mario launches a fireball at him, but Sonic dodges it. Mario says "Who-a-are you?" Sonic then says "I should be asking you the same thing! And I knocked you over on accident, no need to get violent!" Mario responds "How am I-a-supposed to believe you?" Sonic says "Fine, if you want to fight, I'll fight. But I'll warn you, a slowpoke like you could never beat me!" '''Connection: Both characters are the mascots of they're respected companies, and represented by the color red and blue. Mario and Sonic both have a game called Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games by Nintendo and SEGA, and they actually crossed over the two franchises at one point. Both Sonic and Mario have appeared playable in a Super Smash Bros. game, Sonic in Brawl and Mario in 64. Ending Mario is shown returning to the Mushroom Kingdom, with the Toads surrounding him. They yell "Mario! The kingdom's under attack again!" Mario then says "Don't-a-worry, I'll-a-handle this!" The Toads explain "But Mario, Bowser took away all the power ups in the kingdom! How are you going to beat him without them?" The screen switches to Mario smirking, surrounded by light blue, AP energy. He says "I-a-got something better than any other power up!" Gameplay Mario is a perfect character to play with for beginners looking to learn the game. He's an overall balanced character with no glaring speed or power advantages/disadvantages. However, he's limited by his short melee range. He does however have quite a few defensive manuvers at his disposal. Movelist *'Fisticuffs Combo' - - Mario punches twice with each fist, then a right kick. *'Star Spin' - or + - Spins around, swinging his fists, and Luma pops out above him. *'Mario Uppercut' - + - Mario does a uppercut. *'Stomp' - + - Jumps slightly in the air and stomps on the ground. *'Punt' - (Air) - Mario does a kick mid-air. *'Air Star Spin' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Super Jump Punch' - + (Air) - Propels himself further in the air with an uppercut. *'Ground Pound '- + (Air) - Curls up into the fetal position and slams down to the ground. *'Hammer' - - Mario slowly hits forward with his hammer over a wide arc. *'Koopa Shell' - or + - Throws forward a shell, which slides along the ground until it hits someone. *'Overhead Hammer' - + - Swings his hammer above his head to hit any opponents above him. *'Mario Golf' - + - Swings a golf club, shooting a golf ball forward. *'Hammer Spin' - (Air) - Spins around in a circle with his hammer. *'Blue Shell '- or + (Air) - Throws a winged shell that targets the closest opponent and hits them with a explosion. *'Air Overhead Hammer' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Mario Golf' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Fireball' - - Shoots forward a ball of fire. *'Cape' - or + - Mario uses his cape, reflecting any projectile. *'Cappy Throw '- + - Mario throws his hat (with Cappy's eyes) upwards in an arc, which comes back to him like a boomerang. Pressing the button again will make him jump on it and off for a recovery. *'F.L.U.D.D.' - + - Takes out F.L.U.D.D. on his back and shoots water. Can be charged. *'Air Fireball '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Cape' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Cappy Throw' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air F.L.U.D.D.' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Spinning Throw' - or - Mario grabs the opponent, spins and throws them. *'Uppercut Grab' - - Mario throws the opponent upwards, then jumps to uppercut them. *'Squish' - - Mario lays the opponent on the ground, then jumps on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Mario Finale '- ' (Level 1 Super): Mario launches a powerful two-streamed blast of fire, KOing opponents in it's way. * Starman '- ' (Level 2 Super): Mario picks a Super Star and becomes invincible. He now can kill opponents by touching them while running. * Mega Mario '- ' (Level 3 Super): Mario absorbs a Mega Mushroom, becoming roughly the size of the Sweet Bot; you can then move across the screen, with allowing you to swat your hand forward, allowing you to stomp on the ground, and to swat overhead. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Jumping Bro' - Jumps and spins in the air, then poses with his fist up as he lands. *'Cappy Catch' - Takes off his hat (with Cappy's eyes), flips it in the air, then catches it and puts it back on. *'Come on!' - Adjusts his gloves and says "Come on!" or "Keep-a-going!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Let's-a-go!" **"It's-a-Mario time!" **"I'm-a ready!" *'Pre-match:' **"Woohoo!" **"Let's-a-fight!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Look-at-a this!" **"Power up!" **"Woohoo!" **"A new-a-item!" **"I'll take it!" *'Successful KO:' **"Haha! Wahoo!" **"I'm-a-the best!" **"So long!" **"It's-a-Super Mario!" **"You can't-a-beat me!" *'Respawn:' **"Owee..." **"I'll get you next time!" **"I've got-a-some extra lives!" **"Get back here!" **"No hard feelings." *'Taunt': **"Come on!" **"Keep-a-going!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Warp Pipe': Jumps out of a pipe in the ground and says "Woohoo!" *'Ready to Fight': Jumps down from the top of the screen, stretches, and says "Lets-a-fight!" *'Power Up!': A mushroom is seen moving across the screen, and a short Mario jumps in, absorbs the mushroom, and grows to regular size. *'Fishin: A Lakitu lowers Mario, who is attached to his fishing rod, to the ground and flies away. Winning Screen *'Super Plumber': Spins around, then extends his arm up in the air giving a peace sign. *'Hammer Plumber': Puts his hammer over his shoulder and smiles. *'Victory!: Jumps for joy. *'''Skyward Fist: Punches at the air and poses. Losing Screen *If using Super Plumber: Looks down at the ground and rubs the back of his head. *If using Hammer Plumber: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. *If using Victory!: Jumps into the air, yells, and falls off the screen. *If using Skyward Fist: Mario feels dizzy and falls down. Result Screen Win: Smiles at the camera with his fist in the air. Lose: Looks away from the camera, ashamed. Victory Music ''Level Complete (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS4AVZTgaJw - Based on his victory music from Smash Bros. 'Power Star' ''(unlocked at rank 45) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmdrAPG-sIo - Based on Rosalina's victory music and when Mario obtains a Power Star in Super Mario Galaxy. Costumes fire flower ice flower metal Mario Super Mario The default appearance of Mario. *White skin: (Fire Mario) *Light blue skin: (Ice Mario) *Black skin: (Shadow Mario) Dr. Mario Mario dressed as he is in the Dr. Mario games. *Red skin: red headband, blue labcoat, red undershirt, blue pants *Blue skin: light blue labcoat, dark blue undershirt, light blue gloves, light blue pants *Black skin: black labcoat, white undershirt, grey pants, black shoes, black hair Tropical Mario The special costume from Super Mario Sunshine, with a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. *Yellow skin: red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower pattern, yellow gloves, yellow "M" *White skin: white Hawaiian shirt with red "M" pattern, white hat, red overalls, blue shirt, white tinted sunglasses *Purple skin: purple Hawaiian shirt with green flower pattern, purple tinted sunglasses, green shirt, green hat Trivia * Mario is one of the first six characters announced, the others being Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Pikachu. * Mario is also one of the two, whose stage was announced at the the same time he was, the other instance being Link. * In the intro movie, Mario's hat glows. * Also, Mario is the last playable character to show up in the trailer and intro movie. Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas